Sinner
by violetraindrops
Summary: Hermione tells Viktor the news she is pregnant, but not with his child. He gets angry, not with her, but the child's father and ends up killing him. He comes back home telling Hermione to keep the child...


She didn't know how to tell him. She didn't mean to do it that night, it wasn't her fault. She had thought that all her horrible memories of that night would disappear and be long gone, but she had been wrong. It came back to haunt her by getting her pregnant. She rolled over to her other side and carefully touched Viktor's chiseled body then his arm. "Viktor?" she whispered.

It was dark so that she couldn't see him properly, it was midnight and the moon was shining into their room. He rolled over to his side to face her and kissed her after a groan of sudden waking. "Vhat loff?"

She sighed. _Here goes nothing... _"Viktor, do you promise to remain calm after I tell you this?" she asked.

He put some lighting on with his wand and nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

He smiled happily. "Great news! Vhy should I be calm and quiet? Time to celebrate no? Ve vill be parents!"

She smiled weakly as he suddenly looked at her strangely.

"Funny though," he said. "I haffent done anything vith you... Not even after vedding..."

She kept her tears back as she said. "A month ago... someone spiked my drink," she said. "Then I ended up sleeping with someone- I'm sorry Viktor. I couldn't stop him. I ended up half asleep on the floor and he just picked me up and took me to his home... He put a spell on himself to make him look like you... I only found out when I woke up-"

He looked at her strangely then at her stomach with sad eyes. "Then this child is not mine?"

She nodded as she cried dry tears. "I'm really sorry..."

He scowled at her angrily. "Vhat is man's name?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, getting scared from the tone of his voice. He wasn't happy.

"Vhat is man's name?" he asked. "He raped you, no? Against your vill, spiked your drink. He raped you."

Hermione gulped. "Seamus... Seamus Finnigan."

"Irish man?" he asked her. "I don't like Irish. Two vorld cups ago, they beat Bulgaria."  
He got off of their bed and put his outdoor clothes on. "I vill be back. Do not hate me for vhat I am about to do."  
He then Apparated without an answer, leaving Hermione alone to ponder on what he was going to do.

Next day

Hermione turned the news on as Viktor took a shower. He hadn't said a word to her since leaving the house during the night and didn't look as if he was planning to talk to her for a long time. Getting to the wizard's news channel, what she saw surprised her though not greatly, she thought that maybe she had expected it.

Seamus Finnigan was dead. He had been beaten up brutally before drowning in the River Thames. There were no clues as to who killed him, the reporter even had suggested that it was suicide, though Hermione had a feeling she knew who had killed him... She wasn't planning on telling anyone though, she loved Viktor to death.

She felt a small kiss on her cheek, Viktor had kissed her from behind her. It was not the type of kiss that was filled with hundred percent love, it had a funeral feel to it.

"Vill you hate me for killing?" he asked as his hands rested on her shoulders. "I killed a man."

Hermione thought for a moment, she would never hate Viktor. "No. I won't and will never hate you though I am against killing. Why did you do it?"  
She felt his hands stiffen.

"Little Finnigan raped my vife," he said. "I had no other choice."  
He gave her another one of those funeral like kissed. "Hurts as I know you haff his child," he continued. "I vant you to keep child."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Viktor sat down next to her and held her hand with his left hand and put his right on her stomach. "I did bad for a bad thing Finnigan did," he said. "When his son you haff in you grows up, he can kill me for my vrong doing. I am a sinner."

Hermione cried. "Viktor... His son can learn to forgive. There is no- you shouldn't- His child would not-"

Viktor frowned. "Ve vill talk of this no more. I am a sinner as the child's father vas," he said. "I just hope you are right that he vill forgiff me. I am sorry that I hurt you."

Hermione cried into his arm. Life was not how she had expected it to be, life was... unfair.

**A/N I got this random idea in my head that I could not get rid of and decided to write it up. Tell me what you think. Only one chapter.  
**


End file.
